sophisticated lady
by panda-chan X0X
Summary: sakura haruno a young girl who was violated by the man she trusted most is tricked into staying with said man's older brothers along side two permiscues men.how will she cope? i suck at these so pleas read  :
1. Chapter 1

A/N so this is an au about itachi, Tobi, Red and deidara and most impoortantly sakura haruno (: so...just watching perfect girl evolution lols but this story has a litlle twisted twist in the mix.  
>and i love the akatsuki 3 hahar but yes very sorry for the spelling mistakes but pleas reveiw !<br>ps tobi doesnt have his mask on!  
>now than itachi-kun Itachi-what?<br>Deidara-Dont act stupid, un!  
>Me-Disclaimer Itachi-why me?<br>me-_Cuddels him_cuz i love you hehe Itachi-_sigh_panda-chan doesnt own naruto,myself or any other person in this show Deidara-ENJOY THE STORY !  
>Sasori-oyoyo?<br>Tobi-why arent i on here Deidara-shut up! enjoy (:

Sakura's pov.  
>Its been a few years since ive lived in i was really glad when aunt tsunade asked me to look after konohamaru-chan.i quickly got dressed in a tight black and red buster shirt black skinny jeans, red converse hig tops and black leather fingerless tied my pink and black hair up in a pony my bangs to one side.<br>"Okey."i said in a ready tone."Here i go."I said jumping out of the window of the house i was... borowing.i quickly ran towards the motor bike i was going to.. well.I quickly drove over to the mansion, ditching the bike a few block before.  
>and i snuck up to aunt tsunade's was sitting peacfull drawing in his book.i smiled to jumped through the slightly opend window, but not exactly landing the way i had pland.<br>"Sakura-chan!"he said happily running towards me.i quickly got up and knelt on one knee opwning my arms to him and hugged him tighly."Youve growen so much."i said hugging , its not like he couldnt have growen...i saw him last when he was four off my thoughts i hugged him tighter.  
>"Saku-chan, your killing me!"he laughed mocking pain.i let go of him and smiled warmly."Kono-chan,im going to go in my room okey,"i said standing.<br>His smile grew."Your really gonna stay!"he asked hugging my leg."Of course i am,why wouldnt i want to stay with my faverout little cousien."i asked laughing,  
>he just gave me a weary smile.i stoped laughing."Konohamaru, is there a reson i wouldnt want to stay here."i asked.<br>"ummmm well, you see."he shook."it really depends if you still have that uh,""Androphobia."i fiinished for him."Yeah, that."he said scrathcing his head."Yes, i its just you and me so i dont see how thats a pr-""Kono-chan."a males voice said."EH!"i questiond.  
>"Ah,"a short haird guy said walking in the room."Whos this?"he asked, and i was pitifull really. me, the voleur rein couldnt speak to a simple male.<br>"Ah, this is saku-chan, she's my cousien."Konohamaru explaind."But i didnt hear any-"He tried to say but i think i fainted...either way i woke up in my bed to be found surrounded by gorgues men.'Stay strong sakura!' i mentally remineded ill'ness was getting better, it was really if a handsome guy snuck up on me or got too close i fainted."Are you okey now beutifall,un."a blond guy i nodded.  
>"Good, wouldnt want you too die in our home."Another man with long black hair notted.<br>"Wow, saku-chan's really pretty!"The guy from before a man with Red hair snorted.  
>"Whats your name,my little cherry blosom."he said smiling."y-you just said it."i said looking looked at me surprised.<br>"Ah, your name is sakura? un"he asked getting closer."Stay back."i warned jumping all looked at me surprised.  
>"Pleas, stay back."i asked now against the just nodded and moved back.<br>"whats the matter saku-chan?"The guy with short black hair said coming very close to me.i dropped to the floor and held on to my legs.  
>"P-pleas just stay back."i said tears nearly forming in my were all i ran out of the lounge heading to my room.<br>'im finally alone.'i thought sitting next to my giant teddy bear."Naruto-kun"i said hugging the bear.  
>"What am i going to do!"i asked."I cant leave little kono-chan, but i cant live with those men."I said depressed.<br>i than looked at the black color around his neak."naruto-kun."i said lowly.a single tear falling from my darkly shadded eyes.

normall pov "mom's on the line!"konohamaru shouted and the guys quickly gatherd around the t.v screen to see tsunade.  
>"Hi auntey."They all said smiled."Hello,boys."she smiled.<br>"Konohamaru, has your cousien been in yet?"she asked looking at him. konohamaru scratched the back of his head."Yea but mom,she still has that..an-droid-somthing."  
>he tried to chuckeld slightly."androphobia, sweet heart."she corrected."Yeah that."he continued.<br>she looked at the guys."Now than, i need you boys too make her a proper safisticated lady, and help her over-come her phobia!"she said determidly,  
>tobi automaticly agreed."Ill make her a woman!.un"deidara said smiling to just nodded.<br>"Why would i want to help her!"sasori asked."Because, if you do than you'll live here for free untill you guys are finish college."she said smiling.  
>"DEAL!"sasori said jumping smiled happily."Well good night honey."she said to konohamaru.<br>"Night auntey, un"Deidara said sweetly."Not you!"she him pout."Night mom."konohamaru said.  
>"How are we going to get her into a proper lady!"sasori said loudly."how are we going to get her out of her gothic clothes."itachi said."That, is the easy part, its getting her in anything else thats the hard part, un."Deidara sighed."ahhh so annoying!"sasori said violently scratching the back of his head."You need to show some Empathy, sasori, she has an ill'ness and she is being forced to over come it her androphobia must have been caused by somthing very terrible that happend to think about that before trying to makeing her a lady."he said sitting up strait."Poor saku-chan, i wonder what could have happend to make her so scared of men."he said loudly."We'll work on it tomorow"Sasori groned getting up."Night."<br>He said all went to bed.

Sakura pov i got dressed in a st street burlesuqe style ruffle skirt a red and black corset and black corset lace golves with blue laceing and mesh stockings and black heels.I put on the usual make up black eye shadow and liner, dark red lip stick and i left my hair down strait but left my fringe to one i quickly ran to the kitchen and made Tamagoyaki for every one with grated daikon radish on the side i took a trey with konohamaru's to his sate and ate together and he explained everything to me."Tobi, hes the guy with short hair, hes really cool so be nice kay?"he asked i smiled and nodded."And itachi, he has long black hair, he like our big brother, hes awsome too but dont tell him i said okey,"he said and i nodded again."And the blond guy, he has a lot of freinds that visit all the time! but they never stay for too he must be a nice guy why girls always come around here and visit his room."He said unknowingly, which was too cute.i patted his head."And than theres sasori, he can be kinda mean, but he's alright sometimes."he said eating away.i smiled and kissed his forhead."I'll be back soon."I promissed walking out the door but he grabbed hold of my leg as i walked through the coredoor."Pleas!"he begged."Let go."i said and that argument went on for hours.I froze when i saw the tobi."Ah, good morning saku-chan."Tobi said sweetly."ah-ahhh."i just smiled and sat down on the sofa."Pleas!"konohamaru asked."no, now pleas let go of my leg, where im going you have to be at least my age."i said trying not to raise my voice to much."oooh, and where is this place where kids are not aloud? a hotel room maybe?"Deidara said apeaearing in front of me."Ahhhh!"i screamed kneeing him in the gutt and jumping away covering my face."Hey!"konohamaru shouted jumping infront of me protectivly."Are you okey, sakura-chan?"Itachi i nodded in reply."um, i-i im sorry."i said slowly slightly bowing.  
>"Stop stuttering, so annoying."Sasori growled scratching his head.i looked down involentryly.i stood up and konohamaru grabbed my hand."Ill protect you cuz!"he instintly a memory crossed my mind<p>

Flash back:  
>"Sakura,your such a slut!"Karin fell to the ground, her large ruffeld dress everywhere."Dressing like that doesnt make you stand out, it make every one hate you!"she fell down her face."Leave her alone, karin!"Sasuke said grabbing sakura by the arm."Stand up."he commanded, sakura looked into her eyes."Dont worry."he said, bringing her close to him and rapped his arm around her sholders."You can trust me, ill protect you."he she trusted him completly.<br>end of flash back:

"Thank you kono-chan."I said as we walked back to his sat down on his bed and grabbed a was a knock on the door."Come in."kono-chan walked through the door."Im very sorry for that."he said bowing.i clenched up and sat as though covering myself from an looked at me."Whats the matter?"he asked touching my hands,which were on my head."Pleas dont touch me."i screamed jumping away from bowed appoligeticly.

sasori's pov.  
>I dont get her, she dreeses like she's cosplaying and she acts like shes afraid of everyman she meets.i thought angrily konohamaru walked through the door looking both ways befor waving her steped in and tobi ran up to her."Saku-chan!"he said in a sad itachi silently warned him not to say wrapped his arms around her."stupid."was all i as i thought she fainted in his arms."Saku-chan!saku-chan wake up!"he pleeded.i just sat on the sofa and rolled my she slowly woke up and jumped away when she saw she was in tobis arms."im s-sorry."she appoligised."Pleas, dont sorry.i shouldnt have frightend you."tobi said bowed my stomch groweld loudly."ahhhh im hungry." i said looked at me than went into the kitchen.i followed her but stoped at the cooked so fast, before i knew it there where about three types of sashimi on the table along with fried shrimp yakitori and even whiskey, that i didnt even know we had, was put on the table.I sat down along with everyone and took a bite."mm!"i practicly groweld."this is deliiciuose!"i said eating more of bowed and left."eh, she isnt eating with us?"Tobi said surprised."You really think shed eat with us?she cant even talk to us."Deidara said."true."tobi agreed.i just shrugged and kept eating.<p>

Sakura pov.  
>I got dressed in normall shorts and a tshirt and got into jummped on my bed as well sitting on the edge."Sakura-chan, why do you hate men?"he asked i looked at the ceiling."I dont hate men."i said truthfully.'im afraid of them' i said just got up."Well goodnight."he said leaving."good night'' i replied turning on my side. i closed my eyes.<p>

Flash back/dream "Your safe now."sasuke asured smiled."Thank you seems like your the only person i can trust."she smirked."Im glad you feel that way."he said as she sat on his sat down oppisite her."that dress is so big, how do yo manage to carry it around allday?"he asked."oh its actually really light."she said smiling."And it looks so complecated, how do you take it off?"he asked looking at her with preditors eyes, which she didnt nottice."Oh, theres a zipper at the back of the corset."she said stood up.  
>"So easy."he said she nodded."Yeah, it not to hard to take it off."she said noddeing."Not that."he said walking towards her."huh?"she asked."You, you really are easy, you are a slut."he said grabbing her."So easily coming to my home, even telling me how to take your dress off?"he laughed."You sakura are a slut."he said holding her down under tried to move.<br>"Dont bother, im too strong."he said."HELP!"she went down by her ear."No one can hear you."he he ripped off her dress tears falling from her eyes as he took advantage of her.

normall pov.  
>"shhhh."tobi said calming her down."Its okey sakura-chan, pleas stop crying."he said holding her as she wept on his t shirt."its okey, wake up."he said shaking her.<br>"Sasuke-kun, no."she said her eyes still closed."sasuke.."he said jerked around violently and he held on tightly."Sakura."he said shaking her."no,stop,i dont want to."she said still just shook her more and more."SAKU-CHAN"he said she woke up."T-tobi?"she nodded."Its okey sakura-chan, everythings alright now."he said hugging her."Hes gone you dont need to cry."but the tears kept he held her as she cried untill she fell asleep again and he lay her down and silently left her room."you naughty naughty "Deirdara said with a smile on his looked at him side ways."huh?" he asked not knowing deidaras just smiled and walked away The next morning sakura put on a black and burple buster, mesh fingerless gloves, some dark blue skinny jeans and pink converse high tieng her hair in a messy bun but kept her firnge as also put on some dark eyeshadow and dark red walked over to Tobi's room.

Sakura's pov My hearet was raceing i walked infront of itachi's door and the door said 'Tobi-chan uchiha' and my heart dropped."Uchiha?" i whimperd and the door face loooked so much like his.i fell to the ground."Saku-chan?"he asked but i scrambled backwords till my back hit the wall.i coverd up my face."n-no pleas!"i screamed."I dont want to sasuke!"i shouted tears falling from my face."no sasuke-kun pleas." i begged.i felt two hands on the sides of my sholders and i jumped hitting the the two arms stood me up and two arms wrapped around me."Sakura, im Tobi-chan, not sasuke. so pleas stop crying."he said to me."T-tobi?"i i felt him nod."Yes sakura, pleas stop crying."he said i did for a while."hah, i knew it, shes just a slut!"i heard sasori yell."Sasori!"tobi groweld but i moved away from his turned to sasori."eh?" i said angrily."sakura is a slut."he said in a simple tone.i breathed heavily and my fists clenched."ehhhh!"i said even angryer."Slut slut slut slut SLUT!"he said i took one deep breath and punched the ground causeing and earthquake before running towards him and takeling him.i got up."You dont know me, you have no idea what your talking about so dont even speak to me unless you have somthing productive to speak about you stupid..BAKA!"she screamed steping just than i relised what i had done, my stupid mistake."a-ah i-im so sorry!"i apoligised running away."Morning sakura-chan."Itachi said as i ran past."g-good morning."i said reply surprised smiled."Sakura-chan. you look good."Deidara said as i ran past i quickly turned to him and bowed."Th-thank you."i said running into konohamaru's was still sleeping form reminede her of when he was a baby."my teddy-kun."i smiled.i sat next to him and he woke up slightly."Go to sleep, my Teddy Bear,Close your little button eyes,And let me smooth your feels so soft and silky that,I'd love to cuddle down by you,So,Go to sleep, my darling Teddy Bear."i sang he smiled and went back to sleep.i smiled at him."if only uncle jariya was here to see you."i said."He would be so proud of his little worrier."i said smiling."kawaii!"i heard from the door way i looked over but saw nothing, so i shrugged off the i heard arguing a little down the hall.i opend the door to see sasori smack tobi in the head."T-tobi-chan."i squeld covering my looked at me and a shiver was snet down my spine.i quickly ran back into the room and closed the door behind me."sakura we were just playing around!"Sasori yelled."Yeah, im fine saku-chan!"tobi tried to reasure me but those eyes, so full of horror."t-tobi-chan?"i whimperd."Yes, its okey saku-chan, pleas come out."he asked."n-no."i tried to yell but it came out quiet."Pleas saku-chan.?"he asked.i knew i was being childish but, i couldnt face those scary eyes."O-only i-if sasori goes um a-away."i said again meaning to be loud."Ah, o-okey."tobi replied."ahhhh stupid woman."i heard him curse, but he left.i slowly opend the door and tobi was looking at me.i looked away."w-why, um did you want to see m-me?"i asked weakly."Saku-chan, you dont need to be afraid of me!"he said smiling."Im not like other men, im like a big teddy bear, so dont be afraid kay?"he said holding his hand out.i slowly reached out to his hand.i softly grabbed his hand very very smiled at me.'he really only wanted to shake my hand, nothing more' i thought, causeing me to smile."Thank you, tobi-chan."i said with more had been so long since i had truseted anyone."Thank you."i said tears falling from my face but my smile did not fade.i held his hand slightly he smiled at me."Dont cry saku-chan, its alright."he said to me, but he kept his is all ive ever wanted.a male freind, who wanted nothing more than than wrapped his elbow around mine."Come on, lets go watch tv."he said smiling.I nodded.'the only man willing to be my freind and nothing we walked into the lounge deidara jumped up at the sight of me and tobi-chan."Sakura, are you not afraid of men anymore?"he asked hopefull.i looked down."i-uh, um."i stutterd not knowing what to say."No, shes still kinda afraid, its just me and saku-chan are freinds now.'' he said smiling."No, sakura is just a slut."sasori said, the word ticked me off right away."Shut up Baka!"i i quickly coverd my looked at me in awe."i loved your reaction just than, so explosive."he said with a smile.i looked at him just smiled."bang,un."he said leaving.i looked at tobi-chan and he shrugged."sasori stop leaving your stuff arou-ahh!"itachi pretty much groweld as he fell down the steps i involetrily ran to him dragging him till his whole body was off the steps and i put his head on my lap."tobi-chan, in my room theres a red bag next to my bed pleas grab it for me, quickly."i said holding itachi."Im fine."he said his eyes still in pain."you wont be if you get a concussion."i said as tobi ran in with my bag.i cracked an ice pack and put it on the side of his head and the side of his head had a slight gash and i wipped away the blood and but a band aid on it."Do you feel light headed or dizzy?"i asked."No."he answerd.i nodded my head and he sat up holding the ice pack to his head."Thank you, sakura-chan."He said bowing."Its really no problem."i said standing."It may be best to sit for a bit and do the least amount of walking,running or jumping."i said turning."Hey, you how do you know so much about medicall stuff"Sasori asked.i hid my face from him."ah, aunt ts-tsunade taught me when i was younger."i said walking to the kitchen.i quickly made simple kebabs and tooke them on the lounge putting on the coffie tablethen my cell rang.'daddy' it red."eh?"i said running into the kitchen."H-hello daddy?"i said happy he called."my cherry blosom,"he said happily.  
>I could tell the guys were listening but iwas too happy to care,"My, cherry blossom, i need to ask you a favor."he said to me."Yes daddy?"i said leaning on the bench."Well, i need you to go to a buisness meting for me in the leif, while im stuck in suna with aunt tsunade...next week"he explaind."yes, of course daddy."i said smiling."ah, thats my you cherry will see you soon okey."he said."okey."i nodded knowing it was a lie."i will text you the details my cherry blosom."he said warmly."o-okey daddy."i said walking to my room.I went into the bathroom and whiped off all the make up i was wearing, took out my black hair extentions and took out the fake pericings.i than tied my hair up in a tight pony tale.<br>"For daddy."i reminded my off my all these clothes were, armour.i put on a white night gowen and slippers.i walked slowly over to konohamaru's room."sakura?"deidara said coming closer."get back!"i he froze."i-im sorry."he apoligised bowing.i stood up strait and bowed back before running towards the room.  
>"Sakura-chan?"he asked i nodded and fell to my knees."daddy asked me to go to a meeting."i said with a weak ran and hugged me."Yay! ojou-chan."he said."yay teddy-chan!"i said happily."but why are you dressed differant.."daddy is depending on me."i said leaving.I ran to my room and sat infront of the picture of my brother gaara haruno.<br>"Hello big brother, did you here, daddy called me just today. i havent seen him since, well, since your funarall."i said smiling."i miss you big night panda-chan." i said lying down tears falling from my eyes as i slept

A/N soooooo how did you like it? im working on the second chapet now, reveiws pleas


	2. pandachan? suikun ? and holy crap YOU!

chapter 2 3 so im back, but this is like...shorter and i am sowii!  
>but yeah enjoy!<br>Iteachi-Panda-ch-  
>Deidara-who said your doing it today!<br>Itachi-she loves me so ofcourse im doing it.  
>Sasori-she loves me more :L right panda-chan?<br>Me-...  
>Itachi-as i was saying-<br>Deidara-panda-chan doesnt own me sakura itachi sasori Itachi-i think they get doesnt own our show, get on with it!  
>everyone-...<br>Itachi-enjoy

Gaara pov "i miss you big night panda-chan."my sister said which was themain cause of my soul awakening.I flew through the walls untill i came acros a red headed boy.'i need to borow you'i said jumping into his i was alive again.

Sakura i woke up slowly and put on a pruple casual dress and heels."pinkey?"Sasori said walking in.  
>"a-are you gonna call me a slut again?"i whimperd angrily."s-slut?"he said coming into veiw.<br>he had on a black mesh shirt lether fingerless gloves jeans and combat boots."wh-what are you wearing?"he asked me.  
>coming closer."n-no stay back!"i said jumping back."pinkey-chan, its me, panda-chan."he said coming closer.<br>"P-panda-chan?"i asked as my body stoped trembiling."P-prove it.'' i said.  
>"You got a birth mark on your stomech on your 'tum,tum' the shape of australia and ive got one on the side of my sholder like a fish that i told everyon was a tatto."<br>he said with a smirk."My panda-chan!"i said jumping on him.i felt him smile."my panda-chan."i said tears falling from my face.  
>"Never leave me again."i begged."Ill stay, the moment ill stay."he promissed hugging me.<br>"Now, why are you wearing such...un-pinkey like clothes?"he asked."I-daddy asked me to go to a meeting next week."i said he looked at me annoyed.  
>"What did i tell you before i left?"he said angrily."b-but its daddy."i tried to say.<br>"Pinkey, he cant keep using meetings as an excuse to change how you are, if you feel safe this way than dont change no matter what he says."he said looking away.  
>"Panda-chan,its so since you left. i cant stand up to daddy.i-i cant face him,its just so hard."i cried.<br>he grabbed me in a hug."Dont home for dont cry."he said patting the back of my head.  
>"He cant controll you while im here."he promissed."b-but, i -i uh."i tried to say.<br>"Stop that, im your brother you dont need to be shy."he said holding me tighter.  
>"Dont forgett me, im your brother,pleas dont forget me."he whisperd under his breath.i just hugged him.<br>"i promissed daddy that i was going to go to the meeting, s-so ill still go."i said he nodded."Okey, pinkey."he said his stomch groweld."gahhhr im so hungry."he said clutchin his stomech

Deidara's pov "havent you noticed it, i mean, she has a hour glass to die for a rack like wow.-"  
>"Stop talking."itachi cut me off."what, shes so cute as well, i may start calling her princess."i smiled.<br>"Why?"itachi asked."Because, whe she comes out of her shell ill make her my queen."i said determidly.  
>Itachi rolled his eyes."cherry-chan will not become your queen."Tobi said jumping up out of no where."oh yeah and why not?"i asked.<br>"Because, chery-chan is too scared right now."he said."Thats why when she comes out of her shell."i said tapping my head.  
>"but you only care about yourself! she has been hurt and if youn make her your queen and still have alot of girlfreinds youll hurt her."he said i stayed quiet.<br>"What makes you think, shell choose you?"Itachi asked closing his book."Why, do you have feelings for her?"i asked.  
>"Not in a sexual sense, which is the only feeling for her you have, in a more protective way."he said looking for the right words.<br>"So of corse princess will choose me.!"i said cockily."panda-chan."i heard my princess say in a lovely warm voice.  
>she walked in a big ruffel skirt like a brlesq show which had purple and black ruffels and a matching purple and black corset thingy which hugged her gurve beutifally and even black ruffel jaw nearly drop."Keep your mouth open and youll catch flies."<br>sasori said protectivly."what did you claim her last night?"i asked."Eh!"he said grabbing me by the color.  
>"What do you mean by 'claim her' she isnt a trophey you can win or steal!"he shouted in my face.<br>"Dont even say such stupid thins to me!" he said throwing me on the ground and walking out the front door.  
>"uh, i-are you alright deidara-san?"she asked standing by my anger soon turned to happyness."im fine princess."i said.<br>she smiled."im im sorry."she said leaving.i smirked to myself.

SakuraPov gaara and i went to the amusment park.  
>"come, lets go on the rollercoster."he said to me grabbing by the hand and pulling me.<br>"Remeber this pinky."he said as we ate cotton candy.i smiled at him."look, im fat now im skiny now im fat now im skiny."he said playing with the mirror thing.  
>"come lets go have lunch at macdonalds."he said smiling.<br>"Where does it all go?"he said reffering to how a chomped on the food like if was air.i just laughed.  
>"Lets go home sis, i wanna see teddy."he said leading the way "ow!"i said cutting my jumped up and wrapped a cloth around it cleaning the wond."bandaid."he said to tobi who saluted and grabbed one from the first aid kitt.<p>

garra pov I watched as the guys fussed over my looked after her well and she wasnt afraid of the and her trust was hard to earn.  
>Flashback "You, basterd, ill kill you!"gaara screamed running towards ran away suijutsu grabbed gaara by the arm."What are you doing!"he screamed and sasuke turned back and walked up to loked at suijutsu and karin."You two, you said you were her freinds!"he said angrily and confused."We lied."they said with a smirk.<br>Sasuke walked up slowly."Not so strong now eh?"he said with a smirk."Tell your bitch's to let go of me and than we'll see whos strong!"he said kicking and punching the air.  
>"im gonna enjoy this."sasuke said smugly Flashback end .i walked towards the end close behind.<br>I walked into the room to see a little boy playing with some toys on his on his toy chest read, Kaonohamaru."Teddy-chan?"i gasped and he looked up.  
>and ran behind sakura."Why is sasori dressed like that cuz?"he asked her.<br>i fell to my knees."Teddy-chan, it-its me. panda-chan!"i tried to reson.  
>"No, sakura-chan said panda-chan died when i was little!"he shouted tears fell from my eyes.<br>i had completly forgotten, i was dead.i was only borrowing this body.I stood up."im sorry, ted- konohamaru."i said looking away.  
>i walked into the lounge.i was only here for a little while and alredy i was getting to used to living."Panda?''sakura said sitting next to me on the sofa.<br>I wrapped my arms around her."Ive got to go sister."i whisperd.  
>"No!"she practicly screamed, tightly wrapping her arms around me."Stay pleas!"she begged.<br>it was killing me all over again seeing her like this."stay strong my sister."i said holding her.  
>"You were always my strength, you were truley the only reson i kept living for the length that i did, if i didnt have you sis, i would have been gone long before the accedent."<br>she just cried harder on my sholder."stop crying!" i groweld .  
>"I need you to keep strong for me."i begged."I love you pinky."i said with a weak smile."goodbye."i said.<br>i closed my eyes and went for my eternal rest, content that my sister would be alright with those guys protection.  
>"ill always be with you sister."i said heading towards the i saw as she cried and cried into that guys body.<p>

Sakrapov "hey, get off of me slut!"Sasori i jumped back."he-hes gone."i whimperd."What are you talking about?"he asked i ran into my sat on my bed.

Flashback:  
>"You need to leave this school haruno, no one wants you !"Karin said pushing sakura to the ground."Leave!"she screamed.<br>but before karin could kick sakura again gaara pushed her to the ground."Kick my sister with those goriller feet again and ill kill you."he said emotionlessly.  
>karin scrambeld away frightend."b-but gaara chan she slept with sasuke-kun, she forced him."she said grabbing his threw her to the side"her business isnt your,so but out ugly."he said not even looking at her direction."Get your facts right before you go kicking people."he said grabbing sakura and carrying her home.<br>flashbackend

Flash back "sakura."ino said with tears in her eyes."wha, whats the matter?"she askd hugging her freind."I-its gaara."she said weakly."W-what about gaara?"sakura asked scared of the answer.  
>ino looked into the eyes of her freind."no, i-i cant do this!"she said crying.<br>than suijutsu walked over to sakura."Come here sweitie."he said wrapping his arms around both of them.  
>"baby doll, gaara-kun..h-he was."he tried to say "sweet heart, gaara-kun was in an acedent."he said tightening his poured down her eyes.<br>"i-is he okey?"she asked weakly."honey, h-hes in the hostpitall in criticull condition."he said grbbing her by the hand.  
>"come on we'll take you."he said dragging her to his held sakura as they drove to the hostpitall.<br>when they got to his room the only visble part of him was his face and coverd her mouth from screaming.  
>"p-pinky?"gaara said ran by his side."Panda-chan!"she cried."dont, cry pinky, im a few brusies is all no need to worry."he said with a smile.<br>but she cried anyway."hey,pinky.i need you to promiss me somthing."he weakly grabbed her hand looked up.  
>"Dont take shit from anyone anymore kay espescially the old man."he said she nodded."o-okey panda-chan."she said with a warm smile tears still falling.<br>"hey,dont cry."he said."Watch'a crying for, you got me."he promissed."chin up."he commanded and she obliged."no more tears sis."he said.  
>she closed her eyes and she felt the grip of his hand weaken."no!"she opend her eyes to see his eyes shut but a smile on his face.<br>"no,!"she screamed as the machiens made a loud sound."GAARA!"she screamed but suijutsu and ino held her back."sakura come on."ino said.  
>"GAARA!"she screamed again. flashback end.<p>

"Let me in!"tobi screamed as he tried to get to sakura but sasori held him back.  
>"she needs to get it out of her system!"he said."But shes screaming in there!"he tried to reson.<br>"Looke the only way to kick whatever's going on is to let the pain pass!"he groweld.

dreamfb Sakura wrapped her arms around suijutsu."No,you ant leave!"she said protectivly."Dont worry baby doll, im going to konoha boys, ill be haveing ALOT of fun there."he said with a wink.  
>"I,ill miss you."she cried."We'll keep in touch silly, you can count on it."he hugged her warmly and tears fell from her eyes."hey,"he said putting his hand on her chin."close your eyes."he said with a did as he said and she felt somthing being put around her neak."Open."he said and she did and around her neak was a silver heart neakless with the word best engraved with looked at her."Mines freinds."he said with a wink."and ino's got forever."he grabbed her chin and kissed her cheek."I'll see you around."he whisperd with a weak voice."sui-kun."she said tears falling again."Dont cry, y-youll make me cry and i get puffy eyes and a runny nose and and no boy will want to do me if they see tha!"he said tears falling with a smile."I love you sui-kun."she said hugging him."and i you phat ass."he said with a smile."<br>end

Dreamfb Sakura and ino held onto each other."no!"they both screamed but the police sperated the two of the."This is the last time you two will steal anything together!"he screamed as he threw ino in the car."I'll come back for you haruno!"she shouted."i promiis illl be back!"she screamed."Ino!"she shouted.

"No!"sakura screamed jerking sat up and held her face with her the tears started falling.

The nek day Sakura put on simple black skinny jeans, a red and black striped hoodie that had holes for thumbs at the end,black ankel high lether heeld kept her hair down but left out the black hair extenctions.  
>she only put on the red lipstick as she quickly grabbed her phone and wallet.<br>she walked into konohamaru's room and picked him up along with tsunades car keys and carried him effortlessly out the door.  
>"Where is she going?"Deidara shrugged and deidara silently walked out the door alkong with tobi itach and a weery sasori.<br>"Where is she going!"itachi asked as the turned another they pulled up at konoha boys high.  
>She got out of the car still carrying held him in one arm and picked up her phone.<br>"whos she talking to?"they all just than a black haired woman came out of the school.  
>"Thank you aunt kurinai.''she said with a smile passing konohamaru over."This boy can still sleep eh?"she said with a smile.<br>"I know."she said with a walked away with the sleeping guys followed sakura as she enterd the boys high.  
>"Hello, i was wondering wh-where suijutsu hatake is?"she asked."And you are?"the woman asked.<br>"a o-old freind of his."she whimperd."wait, your tsunade and kurinais neice right?"she asked and sakura nodded.  
>"Oh well hes in his dorm probibly eating in the lunch room."she said smiling."Thank you."she said leaving.<br>the guys followed her as she walked to the 2nd dorm.  
>she walked into the large lunch room and everyone dropped what they were doing and stared at her.<br>she looked around the room."Eh! who used my tooth brush!"A famillier voice groweld.  
>she looked over to see suijutsu standing there only in a towel."Sui-kun!"she said with a looked at her.<br>"eh?bloosom butt?"he said dropping the tooth slowly walked over to was frosen.  
>he snapped out of his fase and grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly."Gosh phat ass i thought il'd never see you again!"he smiled.<br>Deidara and sasori were fumming."Whos he!"deidara spat.  
>"ive missed you."she said happily."Not as much as i missed you."he said spinning her around.<br>he stoped and held her head in his hands and pecked her on the lips."c'mon soda pop."  
>he said grabbing her got to his room and sakura sat on his bed as he went to the bathroom to get dressed.<br>"So whats his name?"she asked reffering to his boyfriend."Oh, him, his name is sai."he said with a smile.  
>"awww, sai and sui-kun sittin in a tree."she sang."f-u-c-k-i-n-g."he finished."ew."she said playfully .he just laughed and jumped on the bed next to in black track pants.<br>"Im so happy im here with you sui-kun, ive missed you so much."she said putting her head on his sholder.  
>"Im sorry blossom ive been so busy."he said trailing he suddenly jumped up.<br>"shit, sakura you have to leave."he said running his hands through his hair."shit,shit."he kept repeating.  
>"crap,this is bad."he said under her breath."Whats wrong suijutsu?"she said standing up and grabbed his hand.<br>He jerked her towards the door."I-ill go visit you but you have to leave hurry!"he begged closing the door."e-eh?"she said but she turned.  
>Sasori watched and was the only one after the others walked down the hall way sasori shadowing her.<br>"sakura sakura sakura."a famillier voice eyes wideend and her body started to tremble."s-s-s-s"she tried to say.  
>'Eh, whats wrong with her?'sasori thought."Hey, dont be like that."the man said wrapping his cold arms around her.'H-hes so cold!'she thought as her back hit his chest.<br>"Missed me sakura-chan?"the man said lowering his head to the crook of her neak."Sasuke."she whimperd.  
>"Ive missed you."he said ignoring her."she tried to get away.<br>"Hey hey hey, where do you think your going?"he said screamed."Everyone's eating body can hear you scream ha!"he laughed.  
>"Sound famillier eh?"he said holding her tightly."Like the time i raped you and NOBODY cared,except that meddiling brother of yours, but i took care of him."<br>he said with an evil smirk."Panda-chan!"she cried.  
>Sasori jumped out of his hiding place."Hey you!"he looked at him.<br>"Go away im just having a moment with my girl."he said with a fake smile.  
>"Dont lie to me!"he said ripping sasuke from sakura and throwing him against the wall.<br>"If you ever touch sakura again.i will hurt you badly!"he said angrily."Do you know who my family is im an uchiha i could have your ass arested so fa-"  
>"ahh, as in itachi uchiha?tobi-uchiha?"sasori asked."You know my older brothers?"he said with a smirk.<br>"Than you truley no who your up against!"He said in a crazy tone."Yes i know them."he said walking towards him.  
>he grabbed him by the throught and put him against the wall."I live with anyway back to the .!"he warned.<br>"o-o-okey!"sasuke let him go and grabbed the frozen sakura by the hand.  
>"Lets go home."he said walking them out.<br>Sakyra texted kurinai and she told sakura she'd bring him home as sasori drove them back.  
>They were both they got home she walked away to her room and he sat on the sofa.<br>she walked into the lounge and stood infront of looked up."What?"he said slight annoyance in his voice.  
>she bowed her head and held a dark snow glob with a small blue dragon in it."oyoyo?"he said confused.<br>"This is a thank saving me."she said.  
>he reached up and grabbed it."thank you."he she ran to her room.<br>Sasori shook the snow glob and smirked.'dummy' he thought smuggly.

Sakura pov I sat on my bed crying at the memory of sasuke uchiha.  
>"I loved you!' i thought angrily.<br>'you made me feel so safe! You lied and you hurt me so much!.'  
>i thought crying into my giant teddy bear."Naruto-chan!''i cried.<br>"Panda-chan."i whisperd hugging the bear.  
>"i will never forgive you uchiha sasuke!."<p>

AND THE PLOT THICKENS! DOES SASORI LIKE SAKURA!  
>DOES SAKURA LIKE SASORI!<br>WILL DEIDARA GET THE GIRL WILL TOBI HAVE A LONGER LINE!  
>FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAG-i mean yeah... next chapter ^-^<p>


	3. memories

i am so happy with how fast i am writing this story!  
>so anyway i am really really enjoying writing this and i have no clue how it will end lol so reveiw to have your input, say who you want sakura to end up with...there are no stupid reveiws...unless you say you want sasuke to end up with her...than like... really? lol any way..<br>Tobi-panda-chan doesnt own naruto.  
>Deidara:and i am far to sexy for my shirt!<br>Itachi:Im sexy and i know it.(Does wiggle dance)  
>Tobi:0.o Me:Enjoy ^-^ Sakura pov i woke up and quickly had a shower getting dressed in a black and pruple mini ruffle skirt, knee high mesh stockings, a black tank,black and purple elbow ruffle fingerless gloves and pink and black hightops.i also put on dark make up and my black extentions.i smiled putting on my alchemy topas neckless.i bowed my head to panda-chans picture."Good morning brother."i said before putting on my red lip stick.i opend the door to see a paceing deidara outside my room."Are you okey?"i asked behind jumped in fright and turned to me with a nervouse smile on his face."hey Princess."he said scrtaching the back of his head.i tilted my head to the side."I brought this for you,princess."he said with a smile handing over a blackish purple bunny with pink lineing and even pink ex's as eyes.i smiled, it was so cute."Aw, so cute."i said grabbing it."Thank you deidara."i said with a slight had been the most i had ever talked to him before but i felt strong this morning."Im glad you like it, princess."he said turning to leave.I smiled to the dark bunny."so cute."i said hugging it."hmph, onece a slut always a slut i see."Sasori said behind me."Eh?"i said steping towards him."slut slut slut, slut."he said with a i coud controll myself i hit the ground angrily making a earthquake and i grabbed him by the color."Dont call me that!" i said angrily."slut"he said with a chocked voice.I slammed him against the wall and left."So explosive!"i herd deidara say excitedly.<br>i just kept walking and sat angrily on the sofa next to itachi."heh."he snikkerd."What?"i asked slightly annoyed."Your actually sitting next to me and not jumping to the ther side of the roomi nodded."It seems so."i shrugged."Whats up with the dead bunny?"he asked pocking my new bunny.i looked down and smiled."Its my bunny."i said just looked back to the tv."Saku-chan."Tobi said running in."Theres a pr...well theres a girl here for you."he said turned around to see eyes widened."Y-YOU!"i spat hiding in my looked at me worriedly."Sakura-chan, i-im so sorry for what we did to yo-."she tried to say."N-no yo-you cant be here!"i said grabbing a coushion and running towards the stares.

Normall pov.  
>Karin looked down."Im so sorry, she was treated so cruly at konoha high, we were having a reunion and we all wanted to appoligise."she said bowing tears in her boys looked at the sobing girl."She'll be there."sasori bowed."Thank next week at the konoha high hall."she said leaving."The slut back with the old class mates, should be fun."She said with a smirk on her face.<br>Itachi walked up to sakuras room and knocked on the door."Sakura."he said softly."Y-yes?"she asked in a scared tone."Sakura why are you so scared?"he stayed silent."Im not leaving untill you talk so..."he said sitting down, his back against the was silent for a while."I-."she whimperd, waking him up from his day heard steps coming toward the door and he leaned forward before she opend the door."Sasuke uchiha."She said opening the door."Kakashi hatake."she said looking stood up. a confused look on his face."Explain."he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the sat her on the sofa and sat down next to looked down.  
>"I can stay here all day haruno."he said streching out."All i want is for you to talk."he said looking at the started playing with her hands."I-i..."<p>

Flash back "Sakura, can you stay back for a moment."Kakashi, sakura's faveroute teacher at konoha high smiled and sat on one of the desks at the front and kakashi closed the door and stood in front of her."Sakura, it seems your grades have been slipping resently."he said straitening his stood up strait."s-sorry sensei!"she said bowing."Well, there is a way you could, do some extra credit work."he said looking her in the eyes."Extra credit?"she started walking forward."Sakura, extra credit can be gaind in many many different ways in my class."he put his hands on the desk she was leaning froze felt his lips against her neak but she couldnt move, but when they started moving lower towards her chest she put her hands against his sholders trying to free her failed."Kakashi sense-Sakura?"karin said walking in."Y-you whore!"she spat at sakura."Wha?"she quickly straitend up and ran out of the door.  
>End<p>

Itachi stared in didnt know how to comfert the poor thought of hugging her but he assumed that woullld make the sittuation swoolwed and she continued.  
>"I thought i could trust him a-and he betray me."she said crying into her hands.'which explains why she didnt let us anywhere near her when she first arrived here.'he thought.<br>"What about my littl-... did he do?"he asked."w-well.. after that harrased me for b-being a whore. a-and sasuke, he claimed to have 'saved' me from them a-and took me home.h-he said i was safe.a-and i- he lied and h-he."She cried couldnt help wrapped his arms around her and patted her head."shhh,sasuke isnt here anymore you dont need to worry, its okey."he said patting her head his attempt at comfert made her cry even more."H-he murderd my brother."she pracicly screamed into his 's eyes widend.'sasuke...killed someone?'he being able to beleive that his little brother would have the guts to kill someone."a-and it was my fault!"she said lowly."It was all my fault."she wept."None of that was your fault."he sat up."I never used to be so weak!"she said."I was loved i had freinds and i was strong."she said hugging the cussion."What happend, to your freinds?"he asked."We got -kun went to a all boys school, naruto-chan and hinata-chan got hitched and moved to the -kun moved to suna and i have no clue where ino-chan went..."she said."Perhaps they'll be at this...reunion."he looked up."Yeah."she said."Maybe they will!"she said happily."And, come home. when you want to. just come home kay?"he said nodded and stood wrapped her small arms around his large frame."sl-u-t"sasori sang walking past."SHUT UP!"she snapped.  
>She sat up excitedly on her bed remembering her old looked at her giant teddy.<br>Flashback "Naruto uzimaki!"Minato yelled after his stood there frightend hiding behind her older brother."Sorry children."he appoligised."Uh, gaara-san if you see my boy can you tell him that i need to see him."he said patting gaara's nodded as minato walked away."Hes gone."Gaara said."Panda-chan whos that?"sakura asked."Dont you remeber? that dad is minato-sempei's son."he said."The hokage's son!"she looked over to see the blond guy hitting peiceis of wood and spliting them with his bear hands."woah, that was a close so board of doing tea ceromny's its not funny!"he said scratching the back of his laughed."Well.i gotta go."gaara said pushing sakura towards naruto."look after her for a bit."he said leaving."But she's like my age."he said but new gaara wasnt turned back to the small girl."Well, hey im naruto uzimaki and one day im gonna be hokage like the old man!"he said with a large smile tha seemd to be smiled back."im sakura haruno, and i want to be a doctor like my aunt tsunade."she smiled."Well, im starved c'mon lets get some ramen!"he said followed.  
>End Sakura smiled at the memory.<br>"Naruto-chan."she said softly.

FLashback.  
>"H-hi s-sakura-chan."Hinata said quietly as sakura and naruto walked past."Hey!"she said with a large smile."I-is this your boyfreind?"hinata and naruto burst into laugheter at the same time."N-no hes just a freind, remeber the hokages son."she said 's face went bright red."N-naruto-kun?"she nodded a gient grin still on his face."Hinata right?"he asked and she nodded still blushing."Hey, you must be really strong huh being a hyuga and all, i mean, your dad owns like tha biggest dojo in the contry!"naruto said stoped walking as they contiued looked back but sakura waved as for him to continue with out her.<br>End Sakura sighed in glee knowing she was one of the resons why hinata and naruto had gotten married.  
>flashback Sakura walked the halls of konoha high when she saw sasuke uchiha bullying a guy with red marks on his face."Hey, jerk!"She looked over to her and rolled his eyes."C'mon guys, dont wanna get arrested by constable haruno."he mocked walked over to kiba."Hey, you okey?"she nodded standing up."Thank you."he said smiled warmly."Dont thank me, i realy didnt do much."she than a puppy jumped on her licking her face."Ah- akamaru! get down!"he shouted."Hes yours?"she asked and he nodded."Aw, so cute."she said."Im sakura haruno."she said leaning on her smiled."Kiba."<br>End

Flash back "Yeah fag!"sasuke said slamming suijutsu against the punched him in the gut and suijutsu almost coughed up blood."Hey asshole."Ino said from the top of the looked up and as he did so two things happend.  
>One:Ino jumped off of the building landing on sasuke.<br>And two:Sakura pushed suijutsu out of the way.  
>"Gahh what the fuck!"Sasuke said standing up."Why do you need to pick on sui-kun?"Sakura asked."Ya know, your never gonna get into his pants, he gay."he said sakura coverd her mouth in mock pain."He is!"she said standing by looked up and laughed."I had no idea."she said sarcasticly."Stop bullying the homo."Ino said steping next to them."Yeah, why do you got be such an ass?."Kiba said flipping over the side of the building and landing infront of the perfectly."Y-you wouldnt l-like it i-if w-we bullied y-you."Hinata said as her and naruto came into veiw."Yeah! so just buzz off uchiha."Naruto said as the group walked away from the boy on the ground."Ramen TIme!"Naruto announced."Right hinata-chan."he said wrapping his arm around blushed fericly and nodded."Ramen!"ino and sakura shouted as the hooked there arms around the others looked at kiba."No."he said simpily walking on the other side of the group."C'mon, that was one time!"suijutsu pleeded."And i dont need a reapeat!"kiba shot group laughed and walked away.<br>End Sakura sat up in her was dark alredy."Eh!"she thought getting up and running to the kitchen making dinner."Konohamaru-chan!"she everyone sat down for dinner.  
>"Thank you sakura-chan."they thanked nodded."Ah... you by chanc-.""next week konoha high hall."he said and continued nodded."Thank you."<p>

Sakura headed back to her room and saw the bunny on her smiled.

"Sakura-chan! stob struggling."Tobi pleaded."I change my mind! im not wearing somthing so so...""White?"sasori finished amused."Than how about this little number?"deidara said pulling up a dark blue jersey maxi dress and matching looked put on the dress and shoes and deidara sat her on a chair putting a towl around her sholders and clipping it at the back."Now, for hair and make-up."he said taking out her black extentions and curling her long pink put on very light make up and only a little bit of pink lip gloss."You look so pretty saku-chan."he said taking the towl off of just looked down."But i do preferr your dark look."he whisperd before leaving to pak up his make up kit.  
>She just stood up and walked up the walked into her room."Why..why are you dressed like that?"sasori asked."For my reunion."she closed the door."Are you sure your comfterble like that, y-you dont have to go dressed like that if you dont want to."he said."Dont i look good?"she asked."I-its not that its just."he said."Its just, dont go just to pleas everyone."he said."You dont need to go for there sakes."He said."Im not going for them."she said proudly."Oyoyo?"he said looking sideways."I decided i have somthing i need to say to them."She looked in her eyes and then auto maticly kissed both her and stepped back and looked down."uh. come home when your finished yeah?"he said in a almost shy tone."y-yeah."she he left the hand felt her bottem lip."he kissed me."she said."but he didnt touch me."she said with a glint of a smile almost on her face."C'mon saku-chan!"tobi said happily grabbing her and taking her to his silver lotas."Yay!"he shouted as he and itachi took her to the reunion.<p>

Dun dun duuuun nek chappy brau 


	4. the reunion

Yay im here again !  
>I dont own nufink!<p>Sakura arived at the hall to see her old freinds waiting out , in casual black jeans, a white dress shirt and a black vest,standing next to ino, whom was dressed in a Tank Top Striped Dress and platform heels, hinata and naruto stood in a lazy and puffy dress shirt and pants,while hinata had a pretty spategtieh strap dress and had a white tux on,as always flaunting his good looks."Haruno, no fucking way."Ino said looking at ran to each other like a scene from a eachother tightly.<br>they let go of each other and ino sniffed the air."I smell food."she announced following the trey of finger laughed."still the same."she wrapped his arms around the small girl."baby girl Im so sorry about before but.i-"he tried to explain."Its okey, im fine with it."she he saw a hot guy walking past and followed him and hinata walked up to the girl."Sakura-chan, long time no see."Naruto looked at the hugged her tightly."We missed you sakura."she said quietly."We all did!"she said tears almost smiled warmly."Im so glad i came."She said the couple went inside the hall and sakura looked over to kiba."Hey, blondie."She said with a smirk."I-i am not blond!"he said marching towards her but tripped over his own foot."What ever you say, blondie."she said helping him up."I missed you haruno."he said scratching the back of his head."Ya kinda dissapeard on us ya know?"he finished."Sakura looked grabbed her around the sholders and looked at the hall determindly."C'mon, lets get this over with."he took a step forwards and intstinly triped over."You clumsy boy."she laughed as she helped him up laughed as they walked into the hall stood ther and sakura looked around to see some men holding all of her friends."Hey! let go of me ass hole!"Kiba shouted as a guy grabbed him aswell."Haruno, did you really think any of us wanted to appoligise to you?"she asked walking towards her."We all still hate you."she said grabbing sakuras hair and pulling it hard making sakura fall to the ground."i thought itd be better to rid the world of this pink stain."She said holding on to her hair and a guy passed her a knife."And what better to do than these ugly pink locks off eh?""Dont you dear cut her locks!"ino said menisingly."And why not ino-chan?"she asked in a sickly sweet tone."C-cause, as soon as these ass holes let me go, ill kill you with my bare hands!"she thretend."Big words for a girl whos all tied up."she said lowering the knife to sakura's shut her eyes she felt long hair being fell from her karin stood with the crowed was a loude and deidara walked into the looked at sakura and then to the crowed."Who did this?" he asked crowed stayed gave itachi a look and he nodded turning his attention to the croweditachi's eyes were almost red when he shouted."He asked you all a fucking question!"the crowed all backed away leaving karin all croutched down by sakura and put his coat over her."Lets go."he said lifting her bridal style.  
>Itachi looked at the he notticed people being held against thier will."Who are you?"he asked in a less scarey tone."Freinds of sakura-chans."ino struggeld to say."Let them GO!"he shouted and the men complied imedietly."All of you will !"he commanded."Were not going any where untill we know sakuras okey!"ino just looked at her and nodded."You."he said walking up to karin, who was practicly shitting herself."ugly lady from the other day."He grabbed her color."You hurt sakura, i hurt you."he said in a simple tone."I-i can call the police g-guys cant hurt g-girls!"she almost leaned forward untill there faces were inches away."I am the police."He whisperd in her ear."I could kill you rite here rite now and know one in this town would even remeber your exisitance, it would be so easy for me to deleat your files, history, and life completly."He said in a scarey tone."If you want to tcall the police, pleas do wait, tell them itachi sent you there for his special treatment."He spat."U-u-uchiha!"She lauged at her scared tone."Not so tough now are we?"he said throwing her away like she was walked out the now broken door way and itachi followed after looked at ther group."Dont worry guys, ill make sure shes okey!"She yelled folowing the men."they drove to the house and deidara sat on the sofa with sakura in his arms trying to comfert her"Shhh, its okey princess its okey."Deidara said holding her in his arms as she cried into his chest."Deidara, ill take it from here."Sasori just ignored him and kept rubbing the back of her head."everythings alright now princess."He said hugging her even clenched his fist, and went out the front just rolled his walked up to the two."c'mon bill board brow."She said extending her looked up, tears falling from her eyes."Ill take care of your hair."She said with a warm reached out to her hand."s-st-stupid- i-ino p-pig."she said between walked towards sakuras room and thay sat on sakuras bed."Ya know.i think you suit short hair beter anyway."Ino said winished straiting out her hair and helped sakura than suddenly opend the door."Princess, if you need a sholder to cry on, im always here!"he said in a prince like looked at eyes started getting watery again."I-is it truely alright i-if i cry?"she nodded and smiled at suddenly grabbed ino again hugging her while crying on her 's arms fell, at the same time as his face did left the room and pouted in the lounge.<br>Ino held onto her friend."C'mon pinkey, stop it."she said holding onto her snapped back."Hey, straiten up that lower lip!."She sakura complied."What was it that you used to say to me haruno?"she looked down."No, wrong, it was.."

Flash back "Ino, your so ugly, sasuke- no no guy in this whole town would ever want to date you!"tamira cried on the ground as the group of girls laughed at her."Hey!"a voice said from up in the flipped in front of the landing black combat boots, skinny jeans,a pink singlet and a black cage singlet over the top."Who gave you the right to decide whos ugly, or whos pretty?"she girls all looked at her."Oh, sakura-chan."Tamari said in a nevouse tone."I dont really think, panda-chan, would agree on your veiw of beutey."She said lookeing down."Sorry sakura."she said running away, the girls crouched down next to her."hey, you look up for a sec eh."she said in a quiet looked up, still sobbing quietly."Dont cry, kepp your head up kid, cause theres alot of people who wanna see you fall."she whiped her tears extended her hand."c'mon, lets go clean you up a bit."she said with a smile.  
>End<p>

Sakura looked up at the somthing inside of her clicked back into she smirked."I know what i said miss piggy."she said in a jokeingly smiled happily."Yay billbored brow!"she said hugging ran into the lounge Tobi looked up."Hi, whats your name?"He asked looked at him surprised."I- uh, ino yamanaka."she said with a quick smile."Im madara, but you can call me tobi-chan!"he said smileing widely."But what does one name have to do with the o-""I wouldnt go there."Itachi said in a cool tone."Itachi."He said with a smiled."Nice to meet you."she grabbed her hands."How is my princess?"He asked on one looked at him confused."Uh, shes.. coming out soon."She nodded and stood than walked had on a black and red tarten skirt, with black slash footloose tights and black double platform also had a black backless shirt on and black fingerless gloves."Princess?"deidara looked up and smirked."Yup."she said in a almost cocky tone."You seem different."Sasori said walking back into the house."I guess you could say, ive gotten my back bone...back."she smiled at her words."Back bone eh, but i think your still a slut."He said with a looked at him."Well, i guess your intiteld to your thoughts, but pleas dont base them around me...thats a little creepy."she said with a cocky smirk."So explosive"Deidara said smiled at him."You have no idea."she winked.

Sorry this is real short...but its late and ive got a tangi to go to...So yeah.(Tangi=funeralli know i spelt that wrong lols)  
>So yeah Will sasori like this new strong sakura?<br>Why is deidara so weird?  
>who will she make out with next? <p>


End file.
